monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Condors
The Condors are the Monster High fearleading squad featured in the canon of Thenaturals' OCs. Club Profile Club name: Monster High Condors Captain: '''Lina Greene '''Description: '''Do you have a special talent in fearleading? Think you could be the ghoul to win us another Mashional title? If so, audition for this super-elite group of fearleaders - or as we like to call ourselves - the Condors! With joining this group you get to practise fearleading skills three times a week after school, be ambassadors for the school - whether it be Shrektionals, Greegionals or Mashionals - and be rewarded with a uniform and a place at the top of the popularity table. However, we don't just accept anyone - if you aren't good, then you won't make it. So sign up and we'll get you an audition time. '''When: Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, from 3:00 to 4:00. We will operate for half-hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays on the run-up to competitions such as Mashionals. Where: '''The school gymnasium. The Condors are the ultimate populars of the school - but you have to be talented to get on the squad. You have to complete a highly complex routine specifically done for the audition, and if you are what they want, then you could just about make it. With a place in the Condors you get rewarded with immense popularity. '''RULES: #No bullying whatsoever. #Always try your best. #Always persevere to participate in competitions. Uniform The Condors uniform is similar to many different cheerleading uniforms. The main outfit for girls consists of a shell top which is a dark pink colour with a white coloured tube which contains the word 'Condors!' in pink, lined off with a triple line. there are triple lines connected to the neck and going diagonally down around the ribcage. They then wear a skirt which is pleated and has a triple line at the hem. They also wear shin-covering white socks with black lines around. The shoes are pink at the sides, white at the middle and have a white heel, white toe covering and black soles. The girls sometimes wear white bodyliners under the uniforms at colder times, as well as a jacket which has not been seen yet. The pom poms are of a black and pink colour. Rivals Scaraday School for the Undead Scaraday is the team's biggest rival. This school for the undead has won various national championships after Cleo's mashional win (by now Monster High had not won for five years) and is known to be the most elite squad in Oregon. Their team is composed of vampires, mummies and zombies (though the vampires and mummies are more likely to lead) and their captain is Scarrina Zaleska, a notoriously harsh captain. Frightworthy School for Sea Monsters Frightworthy is considered competition, but are much more relaxed than Scaraday. They are composed of many sea creatures, including Gill-man, Nessie, sea serpents/dragons, Kappa, Kraken and Hydra. Lycan Prep Lycan Prep's team is an all-male team of fearleaders, and are all werewolves. They are finalists at Greedgionals. Frostville Ice School Frostville's team is composed of several ice creatures. Skyler Ridge High School Skylar Ridge's team is composed of Bratz-style normies from Stilesville. The team is made up of Yasmin, Cloe, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Fianna, Dana, Nevra, Katia, Sharidan, Roxxi and Phoebe. Malibu High Malibu High is a seemingly perfect team of Barbie-like characters. Members Current Oclina.png|Lina Greene - Captain Ocbreanna.png|Breanna Beetlejuice - Deputy and Member Ocangela.png|Angela L. Goulding - Member Ocnessalyn.png|Nessalyn Van Loch - Member Occlarissa.png|Clarissa Del Rue - Member Adrosiafoster.png|Adrosia Foster - Member Questionthumb.jpg|Unknown backgrounders (around 15 others) Other *It is a modified version of the Fear Squad, and are portrayed differently. Category:School clubs Category:Group